Assignment 2- Told in the Point of View of Tully
by Astris C
Summary: A brief recount of the happenings at the abandoned railway station, by our dear old psychical investigator.


I had been interested in the supernatural since I was a boy. I never had many friends, since no one else shared such an uncommon interest at my age. I knew that ghosts were real, and learning about them and communicating with them was all I ever wanted to do with my life. I never stopped looking, never stopped studying, and at the age of 52, I was carrying out my very own paranormal investigation at an old railway station, the one that had been ongoing for the past two months. I was sure that there was a ghost of a man... or a soldier... haunting the place, and I was determined to get to know him better. Compassion is always the way. I often spoke to him, and hoped that one day I would have an answer back.

But everything started to get uncanny when a strange blond man suddenly appeared one night, blowing out my candle and dangerously interrupting my investigation. At first I thought he was a ghost, later I thought he wanted to take over my investigation, but it turned out that he was here to get rid of an evil force that was feeding on the resentments of the dead.

He never introduced himself, but I later learned his name: Steel. He had less than satisfactory manners, he said that I had no rights in whatever I was doing. Nonetheless I was polite to him. He was very harsh towards me, and often criticised me for my investigation methods and my ignorance of the supernatural. I knew he was stern out of good will, and was just doing it for my sake. But he was reckless, and I didn't like his methods any better than he liked mine. He spoke so unkindly to the soldier, demanding for his name and business. Of course he and his spirit friends hid away, they were scared of him. After all, they were all just a little shy, a little insecure, and needed a little help. I never thought ill of ghosts.

I later met his friend, Sapphire, whom he only considers as a "business associate". But I knew he cared for her deeply. They could communicate telepathically, something I had been longing to try for years. Sapphire was the friendliest and most beautiful person I had ever met. Her eyes were dark blue, her hair golden blond, and she was very tall. She greeted me warmly, unlike Steel, and at one point even shook my hand with both of hers. From then on I couldn't resist looking at her.

Steel took four of my tape recordings for investigation, after calling them junk. And in exchange, Sapphire told me about the evil force they were after. She barely told me anything though, only a few hints. Halfway through our exchange, Sapphire sensed that something had happened to Steel. We searched the place and found him lying unconscious in one of the rooms. I wanted so badly to help, but Sapphire wanted me out of the way, and told me to check on the other rooms. Somehow, I felt a sense of déjà vu, found myself back where I came from and heard Sapphire telling me to check on the rooms again. It was very strange.

Initially I wanted to go home, but seeing them so serious about their task, I stayed on to help them. Steel told me to light up all the rooms, and even made me sing to liven the place up. But when he came out with a bucket and stick and started beating with it, I knew his true intent: to drive the ghosts out. I never wanted to hurt them. What Steel did was so terribly wrong and I felt so sorry. The ghosts were angry with us and trapped Sapphire, Steel and I. I wasn't sure what happened next but everything blacked out. I thought it was my asthma, as I was old and had those attacks frequently.

Eventually, they found us a way out and Steel and I quarrelled. I told him off for provoking the spirits. He never listened to me, and I realised that ever since he and his friend arrived, he had been disrupting the spirits' peace and making them aggressive. Seeing how upset I was, Steel and Sapphire offered to try things my way, and we held a seance. It was extremely dangerous to do one right after what had just happened, but they insisted on it, so I told them to follow my instructions as closely as possible.

Sapphire went into an auto-hypnotical state, so she could serve as a medium between us and the spirits. Despite promising to do things my way, Steel was more impatient than ever and kept demanding Sapphire for the name of the soldier. Sapphire switched between different spirits, giving us clues here and there, but this one called Eleanor, a school teacher, gave us the information Steel wanted. We found out that the soldier was called Sam Pierce, and was Eleanor's student before he died in the first world war. It was time to get Sapphire back from her hypnosis, but she wouldn't wake up. Before we knew it, the room was surrounded by the Darkness, and Steel dragged us out, breaking the circle!

Sapphire was lost, her subconscious was lost out there, switching between identities! I was fuming mad at Steel, who ignored my lecturing and told me that I knew nothing. He made me take care of Sapphire while he looked for the Darkness. He came back, telling me he had just seen Sapphire's subconscious with Sam Pierce, and told me once again to look after her. He went back out and I tried talking to the beautiful unconscious lady about my life- my childhood and my plans for retirement. I hoped to live long, preferably to my eighties, and continue to conduct such investigations in my free time.

The room filled with Darkness once more, I held Sapphire tight and I prayed. I was so frightened, oh how I prayed! But nothing worked, you should've seen how even the crucifix trembled! I asked the Darkness to set me free, I promised it that I would leave immediately- and get help. Help for all of us.

I ran right into Sam Pierce, the soldier, in the hallway. I told him that I always thought of him as a friend and wanted to help him, I never ever meant him any harm, and that I was going to leave for good. I went out through the only exit, and found Steel- dead- on a barb wire! Terrified out of my wits, I ran.

But somehow... all went black, and I fell into a strange sleep. When I awoke, hours- or days- had past. I heard Sapphire and Steel calling my name. Thank heavens they were somehow alright! I couldn't show my face, after what I had done to them.

But they found me anyway, and I told them that I had to leave. They wouldn't let me go and eventually discovered the promise that I had made to the Darkness. Steel was so furious with me, he even paralyzed me. I later broke down in front of them. I hated myself and my own selfish ways. I didn't know of anyone more worthless. What I had done was no different from making deals with the Devil! I had abandoned my friends!

In the end they both forgave me. Those two were such divine souls! They reassured me that the spirits- and the Darkness- were gone, and told me to get some rest. I was surprised by Steel's sudden kindness. He brought me to another room and spoke warmly towards me, asking me to stay. He said that he needed me, and he was so sincere that I suddenly felt important and better about myself. He even asked about my age and my family. All I had was a cat, though. I told him that my neighbour looks after it while I'm gone. Then he left me and went to discuss some private matters with Sapphire.

I swore that I saw the Darkness coming in through the door. I didn't get any rest. I thought the Darkness had gone. I was too exhausted and afraid to think clearly anymore.

Steel came back to drag me out, telling me that we were 12 days adrift from time, and that we would be going back 11 days. He and Sapphire had negotiated a deal with the Darkness and would be meeting it one day ahead. Sapphire promised me that it would be alright. We held hands and reappeared 11 days ago.

Steel made me wait for them at the platform. He assured me once again that I was needed, and I did as I was told, leaving Steel and Sapphire to do what they had to. I figured Steel had a heart after all.

A while later, I came out to see how they were doing. Sapphire turned away when she saw me and left the room abruptly. I was confused by her reaction. Steel told me that they were doing fine and instructed me to stand at the spot where I was told to wait. He said that they would be leaving soon. That surely meant it was all going to be over in no time, and I asked if we were winning the fight. He looked a bit uneasy, but confirmed it for me. I was delighted, but also wondered why he hadn't lost his patience and shouted at me yet. Still, I obeyed and returned to the platform, feeling hopeful and grateful for my friends.

I heard some voices, it sounded like the Darkness, but I knew I could endure it for just a while more. The pain was excruciating, and I screamed. But then suddenly, all was quiet and calm. My body was at ease, my mind at peace. Maybe Sapphire was right. Looks like everything would be alright after all.

* * *

 _This was my very first form of S &S "fanfiction". I didn't post it earlier thinking that it wasn't counted. XD The ending of this story was one of the biggest "shocks" I ever received from watching television shows. I'm not sure if I ever did recover from it. Assignment 2 is and has always been my favourite assignment. Do let me know if I got any facts wrong, and thank you for reading!_


End file.
